<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full of Sound and Fury by RegretfullyRegretful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444016">Full of Sound and Fury</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretfullyRegretful/pseuds/RegretfullyRegretful'>RegretfullyRegretful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Way Mirror [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Nico di Angelo, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Bonding, Choking, Christmas Party, Dark Will Solace, Degradation, Doctor Will Solace, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Harassment, Knives, Licking, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Murder, Murder Husbands, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Protective Will Solace, Psychological Torture, Psychopaths In Love, Sexual Harassment, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Work Christmas Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretfullyRegretful/pseuds/RegretfullyRegretful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico looked up suddenly, his eyes cold, “My husband. I’ve mentioned him before.”</p><p>Bryce’s nostrils flared and annoyance sparked in his eyes, “Hmm. I don’t seem to recall.”</p><p>“Yeah well, he’s just getting us some punch. In fact,” Nico tried to step away, “I was going to go join him.”</p><p>Bryce grabbed his arm tightly and panic flared in his spine. He whipped his head, desperately trying to meet Will’s eyes but his back was turned. “Don’t touch me,” Nico seethed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Way Mirror [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just watched Hannibal for the first time and wowza, this whole series has some serious Hannibal vibes. I've had this in my drafts for weeks now and I finally got enough motivation to finish it. Also, I proof read this one time so sorry about that.</p><p>Just a quick edit- I did change the summary because I felt like the excerpt I chose previously was a tad bit dry, sorry if anyone is confused</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nico wasn’t disliked at the gallery he was currently showing at, it’s just that nobody really knew that much about him. He was polite enough, he knew who to talk to and what to talk about but he was generally very reserved and not particularly sociable. When he showed up at the gallery’s Christmas party in a Christmas sweater with a man who was all smiles, everyone was more than a little surprised. As soon as they walked in, Nico dragged the both of them over to the table of drinks and finger foods. The man he was with, who was taller and had a head full of blonde curls, was smiling widely and looking down at Nico who was rapidly piling cheese and crackers on a comically small plate. As soon as he deemed it impossible to precariously stack anything else on his plate, Nico led them away from the table and to some corner of the gallery. The taller man was looking around the room happily and whispering in Nico’s ear periodically. Almost everybody in the room was watching the pair from the corner of their eye, trying to gain any information on them. The blonde grabbed a cracker from Nico’s plate and munched on it but Nico didn’t seem to mind, instead he rolled his eyes and smiled softly as he continued to listen to him talk animatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owner of the gallery was the first to approach the couple. She was smiling widely despite her slightly hesitant steps. As Nico saw her approach, he placed a hand gently on the man’s shoulder to get him to pause his rambling. The man looked down at him quizzically and Nico jutted his chin out, gesturing to the woman approaching. She stopped in front of them and Nico nodded at her, greeting her calmly, “Hello, Alana.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Mr. di Angelo,” she said, looking over at the man beside him, “And you are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man’s smile seemed to brighten, “Hi! My name is Will!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s lovely to meet you. Are you Mr. di Angelo’s-” she paused, “Friend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Husband, actually. Well, I guess we’re friends too. I mean, at least I hope so,” Will said, nudging Nico with his elbow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flickered back to Nico, “Oh, I wasn’t aware you were married.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t talk much about my personal life, so you wouldn’t be,” Nico reassured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, are you embarrassed of me?” Will joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Nico said softly as he looked up at his husband, “Never.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will’s smile dropped slightly, but it just became softer, more affectionate. Alana cleared her throat and their attention flickered back to her. “Well, I hope to hear more about you now. What do you do for a living, Will?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will brushed the tips of his fingers against the knuckles of Nico’s free hand as he answered, “I’m a doctor, at Langone? I’m mostly in the emergency room but otherwise I’m just an attending.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded in understanding, “How is that working for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good, I love it there. I’m awfully busy though, I wish I had some more time to spend at home. Sometimes I feel like I barely see him,” Will said lightly, cocking his head towards Nico. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes, “Well, that’s not my fault, Mr. Doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will looked down at him softly, “I didn’t say it was, you grump.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Nico scoffed, “But your tone was questionable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My tone?” Will chuckled, “What was so questionable about my tone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alana chuckled at their bantering, cutting them off, “It was lovely talking to you both, but I really should continue making my rounds. I hope you enjoy the party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped back from the couple and the minute she turned around, Will turned to Nico and feigned a pout. “Why don’t you talk about me?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really talk much at all. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> talked about you, just not to her,” Nico defended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So who </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> you tell about me?” Will teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico tensed suddenly, the flicker of amusement in his eyes fading out as his gaze darted over Will’s shoulder to somebody across the room. Will was confused as he looked behind him to see what Nico was looking at. His gaze landed on a man standing in front of one of Nico’s paintings and talking to some other party-goer. He had brown hair and his face had something indescribably wrong with it. His nose didn’t match his face, all the lines of his face were too sharp and brutish. His eyes flickered to Nico and Will and he shot them what must have been a smile but it made Will’s stomach churn with anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that,” Will paused, sucking in a breath, “the guy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Nico said, his voice weak and monotone. “That’s Bryce.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will’s shoulders tensed and his jaw tightened. “Do you want,” he huffed, trying to stay calm, “Do you want me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Nico said, his eyes wide as he shot out his hand to grab Will’s arm, “No, don’t. Not yet, he’s just a nuisance. You don’t need to do anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will looked back at his husband, staring intently into his eyes. “Are you sure?” Will asked, his voice clipped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Will,” Nico pleaded. He broke eye contact for a moment and searched for a place to put down the </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> plate of cheese and crackers. He quickly set it down precariously on a window sill but didn’t seem to care. He grabbed Will’s arm with both his hands and stared up at him, “Yes, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller man was still looking at him hesitatingly, his entire body tensed with concern and anger. Nico raised a hand up, brushing his fingers along Will’s cheek in a soothing gesture. He relaxed slightly, his shoulders slouching and a lazy smile returning to his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said softly, relenting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico smiled brightly, something he reserved only for Will. A warm feeling spread through his chest as he looked up at his husband, a cocktail of adoration and love and pride. He felt absurdly proud of the fact that it was only him who could calm Will down, who could soothe the fury in his eyes with just a touch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s because he’d do anything for me’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nico thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘God, he’d do anything for me.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The knowledge makes him giddy, as though it was the first time he’d realized it. He bit down hard on his bottom lip to stifle the grin threatening to break out across his face. Will’s eyes flickered down to his lips, a soft breath escaping. Before Nico decided to do something stupid like ignore all of his coworkers in the room and kiss his husband, he pushed Will away from him slightly and chuckled, “Go get us some punch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will raised a hand to his chest and feigned offense, “You wound me. First you hide me away, now you push me aside? Act like I’m only here to serve you at your every beck and call?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico’s heart was bursting as he rolled his eyes, “So </span>
  <em>
    <span>dramatic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just get the punch, dork.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, darling. But only because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> you,” he said, singing the last part as he turned around and started walking toward the table with the punch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico snorted and desperately hoped that he wasn’t blushing as much as he thought he was. He watched Will walk away, utterly distracted by the relentless affection he felt for his husband. His heart ached as Will parted, even for just a moment, even when he could still see the head of blond curls just across the room. His fingers itched as he longed to touch him and never let him go. It was overwhelming, the sudden desperation he felt and he nearly took off after him so that they didn’t have to be separated any longer. He had just taken a step forward when someone called out his name. The voice made his stomach drop and he froze as the man walked up to him, stopping far too close to him for Nico’s liking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you?” the man asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico’s jaw ticked and he sighed in frustration, keeping his eyes trained on the floor “I’m fine, Bryce.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was that,” Bryce paused, “Man you were with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico looked up suddenly, his eyes cold, “My husband. I’ve mentioned him before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bryce’s nostrils flared and annoyance sparked in his eyes, “Hmm. I don’t seem to recall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, he’s just getting us some punch. In fact,” Nico tried to step away, “I was going to go join him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bryce grabbed his arm tightly and panic flared in his spine. He whipped his head, desperately trying to meet Will’s eyes but his back was turned. “Don’t touch me,” Nico seethed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s awfully rude to leave a conversation so early,” Bryce said coolly, his grip releasing and his fingers trailing down the side of Nico’s arm, “We’re just chatting. Right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico looked back at him furiously, “Leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re especially fierce tonight, huh? I don’t mind, I like a little attitude in a guy. It makes it so much better when I get them to,” Bryce lowered his voice to a whisper, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Submit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico was frozen in fear and discomfort, unsure if he should call out to Will or kick Bryce in the shins. He took in a shaky breath and kept his glare even, “I said, leave me </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bryce’s hand shot out and he grabbed Nico’s chin harshly, “You shouldn’t be so rude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico yanked his face out of his grip, shock etched on his features. He tried to step backwards but Bryce reached out again, grabbing his waist, his hand trailing down to grope the side of his hip and ass. His back hit the wall, unable to back up any further. His veins were filled with ice as he realized how trapped he was. “Bryce, I swear to fucking god, if you don’t get your hands off of me and walk away I’ll-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Bryce asked mockingly, stepping forward, “What’re you gonna do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll rip your fucking throat out,” Will said coldly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was standing behind Bryce, punch long discarded as his hands were shaking in fury and eyes blazing. Bryce dropped his hands from Nico and looked over his shoulder, chuckling dryly. “Oh, really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will raised a hand and placed it on the back of Bryce’s neck. Anybody looking over would surely pass it off as a friendly gesture, like a pat on the back, but Bryce could feel the tension in his fingers and the pressure he was applying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico’s eyes flashed over to Will, wide and panicked. Will’s face softened nearly imperceptibly at his husband’s gaze, but Nico could see it. The couple looked at each other for a moment and Nico exhaled, the tension releasing from his body. “Will?” Nico asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” the blonde responded, cocking his head slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want,” Nico sucked in a breath, “I want you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will’s nose twitched and his eyes steeled again, elation mixing with fury. “Okay,” he said softly, smiling lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bryce jerked in his grip, attempting to step away. Will didn’t release at first, his fingers tightening. “Let me go,” Bryce said, trying to sound tough even as his voice cracked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should I do that?” Will asked, his voice sharp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” Bryce gulped, “I think we’ve had a misunderstanding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What exactly am I misunderstanding? Because it seems to me that not only are you harassing Nico, but also groping him. Nico is</span>
  <em>
    <span> mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, by the way. My husband. And even if he wasn’t, you seem to be the only who doesn’t understand the meaning of ‘Stop’,” Will growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, okay? It won’t happen again,” Bryce said, his voice wavering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will’s hand stayed latched onto his neck for another moment before he finally let go. Bryce flailed back, raising a hand to rub at his neck where Will had held him. He took a staggering step back before whirling around and stumbling away. Nico immediately launched himself at Will, burying his face in his chest and twisting his fingers in the fabric of his sweater. He heaved slightly, tears welling in his eyes as he squeezed them shut and tried to stay calm. Will’s arms wound around him, holding him tightly for a moment. As Nico’s breathing evened out, the taller man leaned back slightly and brought one hand up to cup his husband’s face. “Let’s go home, yeah?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico nodded, his cheeks blotchy as he stared up at Will. Their hands intertwined as the smaller man pressed himself to Will’s side. They walked toward the exit, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone and ignoring the sideways glances they got. Will’s face was hard and not at all the bright smile he had earlier but his mind was racing. They made it out of the building and outside, the cold air was biting but the sound of the city seemed entirely insignificant as Will considered how he was going to rip Bryce limb from limb. His train of thought was broken in an instant as Nico let out a shaky gasp, his face crumpling. Will immediately stepped in front of him and pulled them back towards the side of the building. He took Nico’s face in his hands, thumbs brushing gently across his cheeks and wiping the tears away. “Hey, hey,” Will cooed, “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Nico’s voice broke, “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you sorry for?” Will asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For asking you to come to this stupid party. For telling you not to do anything earlier. For letting him touch me,” Nico cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nico, baby, you don’t have anything to be sorry for. None of this is your fault. I should have been there, I shouldn’t have walked away,” Will told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico twisted his fingers in Will’s sweater and pulled him down, kissing him soundly. The kiss was desperate and a little messy and it tasted like tears. The night was windy and it billowed against the couple, shivers running down Nico’s spine. Will moved one hand from his face to his waist, tugging him closer, his fingers gripping tightly so Nico could feel the warmth of them through his jacket and sweater. His blood felt hot in his veins and he raised his hands, wrapping his arms behind Will’s neck as he stood on his tiptoes and sighed into the kiss. He had half a mind to jump up and wrap his legs around Will but he could still distantly register the sound of passing cars and other pedestrians. Nico broke away, keeping his eyes shut as he panted slightly. Will pressed another lingering kiss to his lips, a hand carding through the raven’s hair gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Will whispered, “And I’m gonna take care of it, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I-” Nico broke off, biting his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you what, baby?” Will pressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I come with you?” Nico asked cautiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will’s eyes glinted and he let out a shaky breath. “Yes,” he cooed, “God, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed Nico again, deeply, as if Nico was his oxygen, his life force. “I love you,” he panted out before connecting their lips again. “I adore you,” he sighed, “You are the love of my life, my whole world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico nodded desperately, his fingers tightening in Will’s curls. “Yes,” he whimpered, “I love you, Will. I love you, I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be okay. I am going to-” Will stopped himself, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> are going to make it better. And it will be-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Nico sighed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Taste of Blood on Your Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger Warning!! Blood, violence, murder, degradation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My search history is so sketchy and once again, there is a lack of proofreading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Bryce could make out in the darkness after his blindfold was ripped off was the man standing in front of him. His brain felt heavy and clouded and he could only focus on small things. It took him a moment to recognize him with his pounding headache and he blinked blearily as he focused on his face. The man was standing casually, his arms crossed over his chest and his head cocked to one side. His eyes were cold, seeming disinterested as he looked at Bryce. His mouth became fixed in a frown and finally Bryce remembered who he was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nico</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nico di Angelo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico’s eyes flickered away from Bryce and everything shifted. Shivers ran up his spine and he felt goosebumps erupt across his arms as Bryce noticed the way Nico stood straighter and his eyes seemed to light up as he looked at something over Bryce’s shoulder. Suddenly, Bryce became distinctly and terrifyingly aware that there was another person in the room. Any flickerings of hope died as he realized just how incapacitated and out numbered he was. His head was still aching and his limbs felt impossibly heavy, his fingers barely twitching no matter how much he tried to fight his restraints. He knew he had been drugged and he had no idea how long it would take for it to wear off. Nico took a step forward and Bryce tried his best to lurch backwards, although really it was just his head lolling back. Fingers brushed at his neck and Bryce tried to scream but it came out as a pitiful whimper. The hand that had touched the nape of his neck reached forward more and it was suddenly wrapped around the back of his throat, nails biting tightly into the skin. It wasn’t like Bryce could be choked or killed like that, his head was just held firmly and cruelly in place. It was a show of power and dominance, proof that he had no control over his own body. Nico stepped forward again and reached out, but not towards Bryce but the person gripping his throat. The look on his face could only be described as adoration, as pure, unadulterated love and affection. It made Bryce feel sick. As Nico’s outstretched hand finally made contact with the person behind him, a soft and pleasured sigh fell from his lips. It was the auditory embodiment of relief and for a moment, Bryce felt it as well. Nico’s satisfaction in the touch was so overwhelming and suffocating that it flooded Bryce’s already weakened senses. He gagged, squeezing his eyes shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the hand on his neck release and threw his head forward, his chin meeting his chest. He heard the man behind walk around him and stop in front of Nico. They were silent for a moment, just the sound of clothing rustling, until Bryce heard a quiet gasp and he looked up. Nico was pushed up on his tiptoes and kissing the other man, his arms locked behind his neck. The man was tall and blonde, his hands were gripping Nico’s hips possessively. Recognition flashed through his mind, a flash of the same man at a Christmas party weeks earlier. His blood ran cold as he remembered the harsh voice in his ear that night and the way his fingers had grabbed his neck then too. He wanted to scream and cry, beg for mercy. All that came out was a weakened groan. Nico pulled back and turned his head toward Bryce, his lips swollen and red. The man looked at him as well, dropping his hands from Nico and taking a step towards him. “Well,” he said, “Looks like someone’s feeling chatty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde squatted in front of Bryce and grabbed his chin, jerking his head up so he could look him in the eyes, “That’s what you like to do, right? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chat</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bryce tried to pull his head of his grip but it was a futile waste of energy. He groaned again, finally able to mumble something out. “Fuck you,” he spat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man tsked. “Awfully rude,” he chastised, turning his head slightly to look at Nico behind him, “Don’t you think so, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico was standing restlessly behind him, his hands twitching at his sides and his chest rising and falling rapidly. “Yes,” he said, his voice breathy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember me, Bryce?” the man asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bryce glared at him, his breath harsh and ragged. He could still see Nico fidgeting behind him, reaching a hand out then pulling it back quickly. Bryce nodded his head once and tried to sneer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he said, “that’s good. Do you remember the night that we met?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Bryce could try and mumble or groan out a response, Nico called out, “Will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will,</span>
  </em>
  <span> let go of him instantly and shot up, turning to face Nico. He had his hand placed gently on his cheek in an instant, his shoulders slouched as he cooed “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Nico reassured, placing a hand over the one Will had placed against his cheek, “Nothing is wrong. I just,” his voice broke, “I just wanted to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I was right here,” Will told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your face,” Nico sighed, “I wanted to see your face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bryce watched Will’s shoulders straighten, his other hand running through the smaller boy’s raven hair. He felt intensely nauseous, his stomach was churning and his head pounding. He could barely hear Will’s next words over the hammering of his blood in his skull. “Stand next to him,” Will directed Nico, his voice softening, “So you can see me. So I can see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico shuffled to move next to Bryce, kneeling down beside him. Nico wasn’t very close but if he wanted, he could have reached out and touched him. Will returned to his spot in front of him, grabbing his face again, but he was staring directly at Nico, his eyes burning and cheeks flushed. They flickered back to Bryce for just a moment and he spoke again, “Now, where were we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bryce grumbled, twisting his face in anger as he tried to pull out of the grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I was asking you a question,” Will said calmly, his grip tightening, “Do you remember the night that we met?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bryce nodded once and Will smiled coldly. “Good,” his voice was sharp, “So you remember why this is happening?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something about the way Will was looking at him, touching him, speaking to him, made him keenly aware that he was going to die. Adrenaline started to pump through his veins, his head becoming less foggy as panic seized his every nerve. He tried to jerk away again, putting in more effort this time, and he felt Will’s fingers slip slightly. The blonde’s eyes lost their calmness, as if the fire within them was suddenly burning uncontrollably. His nose twitched and lips downturned slightly, the collected facade he had before fading. He didn’t let Bryce answer the question, speaking again harshly and furiously. “You touched him,” he seethed, jutting his head in Nico’s direction, “Degraded him. Made him feel used and disgusting. You tried to take him from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bryce bared his teeth, “Get the fuck off me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will laughed, “Why would I do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me fucking go or I’ll-” Bryce threatened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or you’ll what?” he mocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill you!” Bryce threatened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t think you’re in any position to do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill your fucking slut!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The force of the blow that hit Bryce’s face made his head turn. He could instantly taste the blood in his mouth and he let out a cry. His cheek was burning and he could feel blood pool on his tongue as he sucked in a rasping breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you fucking dare speak to him that way,” Will shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bryce looked back at him and the blonde was standing upright, his hands tense at his sides as his chest heaved. His hair had fallen into his face slightly and his eyes were manic. He looked unhinged, feral. In that moment, Bryce was sure that Will was going to kill him right then and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will,” Nico said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The effect of his voice was instantaneous. Will relaxed, his hands uncurling and his breathing evening out. When he looked over at Nico, his eyes were soft and adoring. He sat back down, his legs crossed like a kindergartener. “Will,” Nico said again, cooing as he leaned forward and grabbed one of his hands, “It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Will’s voice cracked, “No, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He can’t talk to you like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico’s thumb brushed across Will’s knuckles in a soothing gesture, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will’s eyes watered slightly and he took a shaky breath, “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bryce coughed, pulling their attention to him. His mouth was filled with blood and he looked directly at Nico. He met his eyes and the raven cocked his head, his gaze curious and almost innocent. It made Bryce furious. He spit the blood in his mouth out, directly at Nico. The action was lacking force and instead of hitting him in the face like he intended, the glob of blood and mucus landed just in front of him, barely splattering onto the fabric of his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico didn’t flinch at all, his eyes just flickering down at the floor and then back up at him. A smile broke out across his face, all white teeth and dimples. It was disarming, the joy that flashed in his eyes as he stared at Bryce. A laugh bubbled out as he spoke, his voice lilting with excitement, “Oh, he is going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Absolute astonishment was etched onto Bryce’s face, his lips parted and brows furrowed. He had no idea what was happening, why Nico looked so overjoyed at that. Bryce looked back at Will who was staring at his husband adoringly, like he had hung the sun and the moon. The raven looked back at Will and smiled even wider, “Can we start now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will nodded in affirmation and stood up but Bryce barely registered it. The only thing running through his mind was ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Start? Haven’t they already started?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he was jerked from his train of thought at the sound of a cart rolling and metal clanging. From the corner of his eye, he saw Will push a cart next to them. He could barely see over the edge, but he caught sight of a large metal bowl and the glint of something shiny resting beside it. His stomach dropped and he let out a quiet wail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t start crying now,” Nico mocked, “You’ve already gotten yourself in so deep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whirled his head to try and send a piercing glare at the raven but he was just met with a wicked grin. He heard Will grab something off the cart and squat back down in front of him but he refused to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t totally cruel, you know,” Will said, “We are gonna give you a choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bryce kept his head turned and didn’t make a sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are going to have to burn your fingertips off at some point. Would you rather we do it before or after I take out a kidney?” Will asked him, raising the scalpel in his hand so he could inspect it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bryce looked at Will, his eyes wide with fear. “You’re fucking crazy,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Will sighed, “Now have you made your choice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bryce didn’t say anything, completely frozen in terror as he felt himself near hysteria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No opinion?” Will asked, raising an eyebrow, “Well, then we’ll do it after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bryce cried out and desperately tried to pull himself from his restraints. His wrists were burning and his head pounding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nico, would you sedate him for me?” Will asked, standing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bryce didn’t hear a response but after a moment, he felt a needle go into his arm and everything faded to black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Bryce woke up again, he was strapped to a table and naked except for a pair of underwear. He tried to lift his head but realized he couldn’t move. His entire body was frozen, it was nearly impossible to open his eyes. He looked around in a panic, catching sight of Nico and Will at the end of the table near his feet. A quiet groan escaped his throat and Will whipped his head up to look at him. His face broke out into a grin as he walked up to lean over him, “You’re awake! We were starting to get a little worried there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bryce couldn’t say or do anything, his eyes were just wide in fear. “You’re probably wondering why you can’t move,” Will said, “It’s the muscle relaxant. It makes you completely immobile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will paused to watch his eyes shine with terror before he continued to speak, “But don’t worry, it’s not an anaesthetic. You can still feel everything, you just can’t move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bryce didn’t know what to do, not that he could do anything. He thought maybe he was going to throw up but his eyes just twitched. Nico had walked up beside Will, holding a scalpel in his hand. “Will?” Nico asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, darling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I-” Nico stuttered, “Can I cut first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will looked back at Nico with a blinding smile, raising a hand to run his fingers through the raven’s hair. “Yes,” Will whispered, his voice breathy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico’s face broke out in a grin and he launched up in his toes to press a quick kiss to the blonde’s lips. As he pulled away, Will chased him slightly but Nico was too preoccupied with turning towards Bryce, the scalpel hovering over his abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do I cut?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will pressed two fingers against the side of Bryce’s abdomen, “Here,” he told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico let out a giddy chuckle as Will pulled his fingers away and he replaced them quickly with the blade. Bryce could feel it bite into his skin and he desperately wanted to jerk away. His eyes watered as Nico looked up to meet them, still grinning. In a quick motion, he pressed down and cut, leaving a deep incision. Blood immediately started to drip from the wound and Bryce wanted to scream. He nearly passed out as Nico set down the scalpel and shoved his fingers into the cut. He could feel them moving inside him, his nails catching on the flesh slightly. Nico withdrew his hand as Bryce became too dizzy to focus any longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico marveled at the blood coating his fingers and running down his palm and wrist. He turned around to face Will, raising his hand to show him. Will was smiling at him proudly and Nico laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Will sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico didn’t respond, instead kissing Will again. He gripped the side of Will’s jaw with his blood-coated hand, smearing his face with it. Will kissed him deeply, nipping at his lips and grabbing his waist tightly. Nico’s heart was beating rapidly, he could feel it thrumming in every part of his body as exhilaration coursed through his veins. The feeling of Will’s hands on his body made his skin feel electric and all at once he was entirely breathless. He broke the kiss for just a moment, sucking in air to soothe his burning lungs. He pulled his hand from Will’s face, blood smearing where his fingers were. He looked at it, his head heavy with pleasure and then he met Will’s eyes. They were dark and wanton, his pupils blown wide and his face flushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico’s gaze flickered back to the blood for a moment, which was now dripping down his cheek and onto his jaw and throat. He bit his lip for a second and then leaned his face towards Will’s neck, sticking his tongue out and dragging it up, licking the blood from his skin. Will moaned. Nico bit the skin of his throat lightly as he made his way up, running his tongue along the angle of his jaw and over his cheekbones. The blood was still warm, or maybe that was the flush of Will’s skin. Either way, it made Nico want to fall apart. He pulled away slightly, his breath still ghosting across Will’s face.The blonde swooped down, pressing a searing kiss to the smaller boy’s mouth, immediately swiping his tongue across his bottom lip. Nico parted his lips and wrapped his arms behind Will’s neck, sighing quietly. Will tasted the blood still in his mouth, a metallic tang mixing with Nico’s own flavor. His hands trailed down from his husband’s waist, gripping at his hips and ass and thighs, unable to get enough of him. Nico pulled back, his eyes still closed as he panted. Will whined quietly and looked down at him, his eyes lidded. Nico opened his eyes and met Will’s gaze, his face breaking out into a grin. “I adore you,” Will whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico pushed up on his toes, pressing a chaste kiss to Will’s cheek. “I love you more than anything in the world,” Nico told him, stepping out of his arms slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will looked back towards Bryce, whose eyes were open but hazy, and stepped toward him. His fingers were twitching at his sides, desperate to do something. Instead, he looked to Nico again and asked, “Do you want to keep going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico shook his head and stepped closer to him, leaning his head against his arm, “No, I want” he sucked in a breath, “I want to watch you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will’s heart was bursting as he picked up the scalpel. He tore his eyes away from Nico and looked back at the incision on Bryce’s abdomen. He cut over it, making an ‘X’ on him. He peeled the skin back on either side, exposing what Nico assumed to be his intestines. Bryce made a sound from the back of his throat but the couple ignored it. Nico’s stomach churned slightly at the sight of his organs but his fascination made it impossible to turn away. He leaned forward slightly, his head still pressed against Will as he watched him work to remove Bryce’s kidney. He reached into the gaping wound, pushing aside the front most organs and touching his kidney.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nico, baby?” Will asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you hand me those clamps beside you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico reached over and grabbed them, holding them out for Will to use. He worked quickly, clamping arteries and pieces of flesh and organ Nico couldn’t identify. As soon as he finished, he brought the scalpel in again and started slicing, pulling the kidney out. Bryce’s eyes fluttered shut as he blacked out and Will looked up briefly. “He’s out,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Nico questioned, his voice vibrating against Will’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s unconscious again. Probably blacked out from shock,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Nico muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want him to wake up again?” Will asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico paused for a moment, and then whispered, “No. I want-” Nico started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want his last moments to be filled with fear. With the realization that he can’t do anything. He just has to watch while we,” his voice cracked, “While we cut him open. I want him to die afraid and alone. I don’t want him to wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico could hear the smile in Will’s voice, “Alright, darling. He won’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will stepped away from the table and pulled out another syringe, injecting it into Bryce’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” Nico asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abrin,” Will said, moving near Bryce’s head, setting down the empty syringe and picking up an actual knife from the cart at the head of the table “It’s only detectable through DNA analysis, which I’m betting on them not doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t they?” Nico asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause there’ll be a more obvious cause of death,” Will told him, readjusting his grip on the knife, “And the tox screen will come back testing positive for the drugs we used to knock him out. There won’t seem like a need for anything more,” he paused, cocking his head, “Telling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the more obvious cause of death?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will brought the knife down against Bryce’s neck, slitting his throat. Blood poured from the wound immediately, pooling on the table beneath him. “That,” Will said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico’s eyes glinted and he smiled, “Isn’t that overkill?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Will shrugged, “The abrin would have killed him soon enough. Poison isn’t always immediate. I love it though, it’s fascinating, the way the body breaks down. But there is something so,” Will sucked in a breath, walking towards Nico, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Satisfying</span>
  </em>
  <span> about taking a knife to someone’s throat. About feeling the tug of skin splitting as you drag a blade across it. But like I said, I like poison too. This is a special one though, ‘cause you’re here, so I figured, why not both?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico reached out, grabbing Will’s hand and interlacing their fingers. The taller man stopped right in front of him, their chests nearly touching as he peered down at his husband. Nico’s eyes were shining, excitement and affection swirling in the darkness of his irises. Their eyes locked as Will raised a hand and placed it on the side of Nico’s throat, his fingers gently stroking the nape of his neck. He leaned down, gently kissing the raven. His lips were soft and pliant and although the kiss wasn’t as intense as earlier, Will could still faintly taste the blood on his mouth and he let out a breathy moan. Nico pulled back, his lashes fluttering as he watched Will pout slightly. “Why’d you stop?” Will asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we gonna do with him?” Nico asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are going to go back to the apartment while </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> deal with it,” Will told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were gonna do this together,” Nico complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did,” Will said, “But now it's time for you to go home. I’ll deal with the body, you go home and shower and wait for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Nico asked, concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby,” Will said, “I’m sure. I want you to go to the apartment and clean up. I’ll be back soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Nico said as he pulled out of Will’s grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, more than anything,” Will told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico was sitting on the couch anxiously when Will finally came home. He launched up from his spot, launching toward his husband and reaching out as he scolded Will, “You said </span>
  <em>
    <span>soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will opened his arms, meeting Nico half way and hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry,” he cooed, “I didn’t mean to take so long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was worried,” Nico mumbled, his face pressed into Will’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I’m okay. I dealt with it, you don’t have to be worried,” he reassured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Nico whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too,” Will said, stroking his hair gently, “I miss you anytime I can’t see you, anytime I can’t hold you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico sighed, closing his eyes and twisting his fingers in the fabric of Will’s shirt. The blonde leaned down, nuzzling his nose against the top of the smaller boy’s head and inhaling. His hair smelled like his shampoo, pomegranates and jasmine and something distinctly Nico. It was intoxicating, it made Will’s skin thrum and his chest flare with reverence and devotion. He placed one hand at the hem of Nico’s shirts, his fingers reaching beneath the fabric and trailing across the skin above his hip bone. It was soft and smooth and the feeling was addicting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’re you doing?” Nico mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re perfect,” Will sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a dork,” Nico retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so overwhelmingly, irreversibly in love with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Nico said, his voice suddenly desperate, “I love you and I can’t live without you. I won’t ever live without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t. I promise you won’t,” Will reassured, “I won’t ever leave you. You’re my everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were silent again, their breathing synchronizing and both hoping to melt into the other. Nico leaned forward more, his fingers tightening their grip as Will pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. He tipped his head back, looking up at his husband and locking eyes with him. They stared at each other and as much as Nico wanted to study the slope of Will’s nose, the freckles across his cheeks, the way his lips parted, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the blue of his eyes. They were indescribable, blue like storming oceans and raging waves, blue like the infinite stretch of the sky, blue like ink that carries the profound depth of language. Will’s eyes fluttered shut and in an instant, he was dipping forward and kissing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallowed the sigh of relief and pleasure that Nico let out as their lips met. Will had his hands on Nico’s sides, sliding up and down from his waist to hips to thighs, desperately pulling Nico toward him. Nico raised his hands from Will’s chest to wrap behind his neck, his fingers gripping at the curls at the back of his head. Will was insistent and relentless, running a tongue along Nico’s bottom lip and forcing his lips to part. Nico complied easily, another sigh escaping as he gripped at his golden curls. He was shifting slightly as they kissed, trying to stay up on his toes. Will’s hands lingered at his ass and the back of his thighs for a moment and Nico pulled away, “Up,” he gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t move, a questioning hum escaping as he tried to kiss Nico again. Instead of reconnecting their lips, Nico began mouthing at Will’s throat and jaw, nipping the skin lightly. “Pick me up,” he whispered between kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Will panted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico placed his hands on the taller man’s shoulders and jumped. Will gripped the raven’s thighs for a moment as he wrapped his legs around his waist and then immediately slid his hands forward, holding him up with his hands grabbing the flesh of his ass. Nico moaned at the feeling of Will’s large hands on him, holding him tight and close. He moved his hands from his husband’s shoulders to his hair, tugging on the curls as their mouths clashed. Will began to walk them forward, slamming Nico’s back against the wall. The raven gasped, pulling away for a moment to catch his breath. The break allowed Will to begin mouthing at his throat, sucking hickeys into his skin as he raised one hand to the juncture of his neck, his fingers tracing against his collar bones and up slightly. He kissed Nico on the lips again and wrapped his hand around his throat. Nico moaned loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking perfect,” Will muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico nodded desperately, squeezing his eyes shut and relishing in the feeling of Will’s touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde began to nip at his jaw and squeezed the side of his throat gently. He praised Nico between kisses and bites. “Beautiful” he muttered against his skin, “Gorgeous,” his teeth scraped lightly, “Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Nico gasped, “I love you, I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will continued his ministrations across his jaw and up to his earlobe, biting harder at the sensitive skin just behind his ear as he squeezed his throat again. Nico’s words became incoherent, a mess of breathless moans and fumbled praise as Will seemed to absolutely wreck him. He became nearly boneless in his hold, only occasionally scraping his nails across the blonde’s back or pulling his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will tensed suddenly, pulling away as they heard sirens outside and turning to the window. They were both frozen and silent, waiting for the sound to pass. As it faded into the distance, Will’s chest was heaving slightly as he tried to catch his breath. Nico’s head still felt fuzzy with pleasure but he spoke quietly, “Was that,” he took a shuddering breath, “Was that because of you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Will mumbled, “Probably. I didn’t really hide him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico began to giggle quietly, “I bet it was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will looked at him quizzically. “Why are you laughing?” he asked, feigning annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico paused for a moment, his eyes shining with mirth. “Because it’s exhilarating,” he told him honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will tried to kiss him again but Nico turned his head, forcing Will to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Why?” Will pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you need to shower,” Nico said, scrunching his nose, “You’re gross.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t seem all that bothered earlier,” Will teased, wiggling his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico shoved his shoulder slightly and blushed, “Put me down and go clean yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will let him down but kept him trapped against the wall, “Won’t you join me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven huffed and pushed his husband again, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now go and I’ll make popcorn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cruel to me,” Will cried, walking towards the bathroom anyways as Nico turned to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re dramatic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will turned the corner to the bathroom but popped his head around the corner, grinning, “Wait, popcorn? Are we watching a movie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I’ve already picked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it Elf? Oh! Or A New Hope?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not a nerd like you. We are watching something scary,” Nico told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw,” Will complained, his voice echoing from the bathroom, “I hate horror movies. They give me the heebie jeebies.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uhhh kinda concerned for myself ngl. I almost went full send and wrote some whole ass smut but that would have been a first for me and I was writing this at like 10am, so something just felt wrong with that. Anyways, murder husbands! Redefining blood lust! </p><p>Also, sorry for the Twilight vibes in one of the lines there but here we are</p><p>I also have a ton of headcanons for this AU that I probably won't ever make into fics, but lmk if anyone would be interested in just those</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm thinking about adding a part two to this where they actually ~kill~ him but I'm not sure.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>